Amaranth
by Ranja86
Summary: After some years of adventure and danger, Michael sees the time ripe to reflect upon his relationship with KITT..


**~ Amaranth ~**

Summary: Nach 4 erlebnisreichen Jahren mit seinem Partner zusammen sieht Michael endlich die Zeit gekommen, diese gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit Revue passieren zu lassen und eine Bestandsaufnahme zu machen..

* * *

Es war einer jener raren Tage, an denen Michael sich seinen wohl verdienten Urlaub endlich gönnen konnte und mit KITT nach San Francisco gefahren war. Einfach, um ein wenig Abstand von der Foundation und ihrem rastlosen Leben zu gewinnen.

So schön und aufregend das Ganze war, so sehr zehrte es auch an den Nerven.

Er brauchte Entspannung, Erholung..

Irgendwas, womit er sich ablenken konnte.

Anders als KITT, der sich da scheinbar nicht viel daraus machte und eher der Workaholic unter ihnen beiden war, schlugen solche schlimmen Sachen wie das Beinahe-Ende von Aprils Nichte oder der Tod von Stevie doch einmal auf seine Seele nieder und hinterließen in ihm das Gefühl des Ausgebrannt seins.

Was ihm allerdings auffiel, so saß er sinnierend vor dem schwarzen TransAm am Ufer des Sacramento, war die Tatsache, dass ihn in all den Jahren sein Partner nie im Stich gelassen hatte. Sie waren immer zusammen gewesen, hatten alle Fälle gemeinsam gelöst, und trotz mancher Hindernisse kamen sie doch auch gut miteinander aus.

_Baptized with a perfect name.. The doubting one by heart.. Alone without himself ~_

In Gedanken abschweifend, erinnerte sich Michael daran, wie er KITT das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Es war kurz nach seiner Operation gewesen und er eigentlich schon drauf und dran, mit seinem Wagen davon zu fahren und seine Retter dumm dastehen zu lassen.

Doch sein Auto war nicht mehr sein Auto.

Etwas war anders.

Es war nicht nur das neuartig gestaltete Interieur, der Wagen selbst schien plötzlich ein gruseliges Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben. Er startete sich von selbst, fuhr hinter ihm her und fing dann auf einmal zu reden an:

„Ich bin der Knight Industries Zwei Tausend. K.I.T.T. oder KITT, wenn Sie das vorziehen."

Michael hatte diesen Satz bis heute nicht vergessen. Es war der Beginn ihrer Freundschaft gewesen..

Devon hatte ihm damals erklärt, für was der Name stand. Für was KITT selbst stand..

Er war „nur" ein Computer, hatte er sich am Anfang noch eingeredet, aber die künstliche Intelligenz war weit mehr als das.

Er hatte eine eigene Identität, derer er sich auch bewusst war. Seine Primärfunktion war es, Menschenleben zu schützen, selbst auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens..

Selbstlosigkeit in einer Welt der Kriminalität, in der jeder nur auf sein eigenes Wohl bedacht war.

Aber selbst diese perfekte Programmierung konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass auch KITT des Öfteren Zweifel an gewissen Entscheidungen gehegt und diese auch kundgetan hatte. Er war eher ein.. unwilliger Held, wenn es darum gegangen war, sich in die Schussbahn zu werfen.

Der TransAm war ihm in diesen Jahren so etwas wie ein zweites Gewissen, eine bessere Hälfte, oder vielleicht auch eine Art Schutzengel gewesen, dessen sanftes, zögerliches Wesen ihm oftmals Standpauken gehalten hatte, wenn er sie beide impulsiv in Ärgernisse gestürzt hatte.

Michael dachte manchmal nicht nach, sondern handelte nach Gefühl. Ein Aspekt, den KITT nicht verstand und wohl auch nie verstehen würde.. Obwohl er fast schon mehr Mensch als Maschine war.

Aber.. so stark und unverwundbar der Wagen sein mochte, ohne den Prozessor, in dem KITTs Seele steckte, war das alles nichts wert. Michael konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Adrianne den Computer ausgebaut und in eine Schrottkiste geworfen hatte, um an die Technik des Autos zu kommen.

Und als der schwarze Wagen auf Michael zugefahren kam, war ihm mehr als Angst geworden..

Es war.. als hatte man Seele und Körper getrennt. Doch es wäre Michael egal gewesen, in welchem Body die KI gesteckt hätte. KITT war KITT.

Er war unersetzbar.

_~ War between him and the day.. Need someone to blame.. __In the end, little he can do alone ~_

Doch damit nicht genug.

So sehr sie versuchten, Unschuldigen zu helfen, so sehr wurden sie selbst dabei auch immer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Oftmals hatten Möchtegernkriminelle versucht, den Wagen zu stehlen, was allerdings meist eher zu KITTs Amüsement geschah, der sich wohl zu wehren wusste.

In solchen Situationen kam dann auch ab und an sein ihm eigener Humor durch. Als ihn Michael aus der Pfandstelle von der Hebebühne hatte holen müssen, kam auf seine Frage „Was hast du in der Zwischenzeit gemacht?" nur der sarkastische Kommentar: „Mit meinen Rädern gespielt!"

Eine der übelsten Szenen, die sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, war die mit Garthe Knight und seinem Truck GOLIATH gewesen. Michael musste zugeben, dass es seine Schuld gewesen war. Er hatte die Situation überschätzt und sich und KITT dadurch in Lebensgefahr gebracht.

Wie durch ein Wunder hatten sie den Crash mit dem Truck überlebt, und trotz seiner Entschuldigung bei KITT hatte der ihm nie ein Wort vorgehalten über seine impulsive, unbedachte Handlungsweise. Und dabei fand er sonst auch immer Gründe, sich über sein Verhalten zu beschweren.

Aber nicht nur Garthe, der einen für sie unerklärbaren Hass auf sie gehabt hatte, auch für KITTs Vorgänger KARR waren sie ein gefundenes Fressen gewesen. Es wäre sicher schön für KITT gewesen, sich mit seinem Prototyp zu unterhalten, seinem „Zwilling", wie er ihn genannt hatte, zu verständigen. Aber sie waren beide so unterschiedlich in ihren Programmierungen gewesen, dass eine eventuelle Freundschaft von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war.

Michael war Nummer 1, so wollte es die Programmierung und so wollte es auch KITT selbst. Er war durchaus in der Lage gewesen, Leute, die er nicht mochte, auch dementsprechend zu behandeln. Ob es kleine Diebe waren oder hochrangige Politiker, wen er nicht mochte, den behandelte er auch so.

Trotzdem bleib er an Michael gebunden, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde sich Michael sicher, dass er darüber ganz glücklich war und eigentlich nichts Anderes wollte.

KITT hatte ihm ja selbst gesagt, dass er ihn „ausgesprochen gern mochte", wie auch immer man das in diesem Sinne interpretieren sollte. Mittlerweile hatte sich Michael da nämlich einige Theorien zurecht gelegt..

Und obwohl KITT als KI in der Lage war, selbständig zu lernen und zu operieren, ergriff er eher selten die Initiative, sondern wartete lieber Befehle ab.

Eine besondere Ausnahme war Michael allerdings noch gut im Gedächtnis geblieben: Die „Prügelattacke" auf diesen Typen, der ihn selbst fast umgebracht hätte. Da waren KITT wortwörtlich die Sicherungen ausgegangen und er hatte dem Mann ordentlich eine verplättet, ohne dass Michael ihm das Signal dazu gegeben hätte.

Und dabei war KITT von Haus aus Pazifist.

_You believe but what you see.. You receive but what you give ~_

Vielleicht galt da die Devise: Wie man in den Wald hineinruft, so schallt es heraus?

Des Öfteren war Michael schon der Gedanke gekommen, ob sich KITT nicht vielleicht seine eigenen Verhaltensmuster abschaute und selbst anwandte, wann immer er Gelegenheit bekam. Natürlich, auf den ersten Blick war er so wie immer: Stets höflich, korrekt, niveauvoll und Flüche nicht in seinem Repertoire.

Aber das war nur die Oberfläche.

Michael kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass da noch mehr war. Noch einige Details in diesem Charakter, die man nicht auf eine bloße Programmierung zurückführen konnte..

KITT war kein Angeber, wenn man seinen Stolz auf seine Herkunft einmal außer Acht ließ, aber ein paar herausfordernde, mutwillige Züge waren in diesem Body definitiv versteckt.

Man musste sie nur finden.

_Caress the one, this Never-Fading.. Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow.. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth.. In a land of the daybreak ~_

Und irgendwie wusste Michael auch, dass KITT immer an seiner Seite bleiben würde. Selbst wenn die Foundation einmal nicht mehr sein Arbeitgeber sein mochte, er war sich sicher, dass der TransAm ihm folgen würde.

Als er sein kurzes Glück mit Stevie genossen hatte, war er bei ihm gewesen. Als Einziger hatte er ihn selbst in dieser Situation durchgängig begleitet. Nicht einmal Devon oder Bonnie waren ihm da so nahe gewesen wie es KITT gewesen war. Und trotz seiner angeborenen Neugierde hatte er immer das nötige Taktgefühl gehabt, sich dezent im Hintergrund zu halten.

Und es war unheimlich beruhigend gewesen, dass er einfach DA war.

Vor dem Haus stand.

Auf ihn wartete.

Selbst als seine Frau starb, und Michael mehr als einmal down gewesen war, hatte KITT ihm nicht einmal einen dummen Spruch an den Kopf geworfen, sondern war einfach schweigend für ihn dagewesen. Er mochte eine KI sein, aber er erkannte doch ab und an, wann man wie mit Menschen umgehen musste.

Vor allem mit denen, die man wirklich gern hatte..

Michael, der in seiner jovialen Art öfters seine Scherze mit ihm getrieben hatte, war sich durchaus im Klaren, dass er KITT damit zwar auf's Erste kränkte, aber ihn nicht wirklich damit verletzte. Er war halt ein eher rauher Geselle, und solche literarischen Anspielungen und Ausdrücke lagen ihm nicht so, wie sie der TransAm gerne brachte. Aber vielleicht machte das auch ihren „Charme" aus, den sie füreinander hatten.

Schließlich liebte es KITT ja genauso, ihn entweder im Computerspielen plattzumachen oder ihm ironisch-sarkastische Kommentare entgegen zu werfen. Selbst in ihrem ersten Auftrag war so ein Dialog dabei gewesen:

„Also.. um auf das Dach zu gelangen, brauch ich nur die Kilozahl einstellen und dann auf den Knopf für den Schleudersitz drücken?" „Es wäre vorteilhaft, wenn Sie vorher das Dachfenster öffnen."

Es waren solche Sachen, die ihn für Michael liebenswert gemacht hatten.

In manchen Situationen verglich er ihn mit einem forschen Jugendlichen, mit einem Kind, was begierig aufschnappte, was es lernen konnte. In anderen ähnelte er eher einem treuen Hund, der seinem Herrchen willig folgte, wo auch immer es hinging.

Aber in jedem Fall war er ihm ein treuer Freund, der ihm nicht von der Seite wich.

Eine seltene Eigenschaft heutzutage, die Michael sehr zu schätzen gelernt hatte.

Was das anging, war KITT wie ein Diamant: Rein und nahezu unerschütterlich in seiner Bestimmung. Nicht zu brechen, und dauerhaft in seiner Standhaftigkeit.

_~ Apart from the wandering pack.. __In this brief flight of time we reach.. For the ones, whoever dare ~_

Wie es die Foundation vorbestimmt hatte, sollte das Leben für Michael ein einziges auf-Achse-sein werden. Wie eine Art Cowboy im Wilden Westen war er für die gute Sache unterwegs, löste knifflige Fälle und sorgte ganz einfach dafür, dass die Welt wieder ein bisschen besser aussah.

Und Jeder, der unterwegs um Hilfe bat, bekam sie auch. Da mochte Devon im Quadrat springen, wenn sich Michael einmal wieder in den Deadlines vertat oder auch zu manchen Festivitäten gar nicht erst erschien..

Tino und dessen Schwester waren so ein Fall gewesen. Durch Zufall war Michael auf die beiden und ihr kleines Problem gestoßen, und nach einigem Hickhack hatten sie den Jungen dann endlich auf die richtige Bahn lenken und die Diebe bei den Behörden abliefern können.

April hatte schon Bedenken gehabt, dass Michael nicht rechtzeitig zum alljährlichen Weihnachtsbankett auftauchte, aber im Endeffekt hatten sie es dann doch geschafft. KITT hatte sogar für Devon ein Geschenk bestellt, was Michael erst nicht als solches erkannt hatte.

Aber auf den entrüsteten Satz „Als wenn ich Ihnen Argyll-Socken schenken würde!" des CPU hin hatte er seinen Irrtum dann bemerkt.

Durch solche kleinen Nebenaktionen hatten sie sich auch eine Menge Freunde gemacht, Michael hauptsächlich in der weiblichen Welt.. Oft genug hatte er KITT versucht zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Aber er war sich sicher, der TransAm konnte und wollte es auch nicht begreifen.

Für KITT gab es da klare Strukturen: Er legte sich auf einige wenige Personen fest, für die er dann aber auch sein Leben geben mochte, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Das wäre für einen Menschen viel verlangt gewesen, aber wie galt das für die KI? Was genau war KITT eigentlich?

Für Michael stand nur fest, dass er mittlerweile sehr an dem schwarzen Wagen hing. Seine Versuche, mit den Mädels anzubändeln, waren vielleicht auch einfach ein Versuch, in die Gemeinschaft zurück zu finden. So viel kam er ja nicht unter Menschen, und bei den Frauen hatte er zumindest so etwas wie ein Zugehörigkeitsgefühl.

Und sie schienen ihn ja auch zu mögen.

Des Öfteren warfen sie sich ihm fast schon an den Hals, nur um einen Beschützer zu haben. Jemand, dem sie vertrauen konnten. Oft genug hatte Michael die Trösterrolle spielen müssen, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht viel besser zumute gewesen war.

Doch was war mit ihm selbst?

_~ You believe but what you see.. You receive but what you give ~_

So sehr er KITT mochte und ihm viele Dinge geduldig erklärte, so wusste er ebenso gut, dass mit einem Auto nun mal schlecht kuscheln war. Ab und an waren Michael schon solche Anflüge gekommen, in dem ihm zum Heulen zumute gewesen war.

Aber weder hatte er das vor Irgendjemand gezeigt noch wäre er je auf die Idee gekommen, sich da ausgerechnet bei seinem Partner und Kumpel auszuheulen. Warum, wusste er eigentlich selbst nicht.

Weil KITT ihn nicht verstanden hätte?

Daran zweifelte Michael.

Der TransAm verstand sehr wohl, wenn gleich man ihm einige Dinge erst beibringen musste. Aber einen traurigen von einem fröhlichen Menschen konnte er durchaus unterscheiden. Und er mochte seine spitzfindigen Kommentare abgeben, im Grunde meinte er es liebevoll, aufbauend und ehrlich. Das war seine Art zu zeigen, wie sehr er Jemand mochte.

Seine Art von etwas rauem Charme.

Sie beide verband ein starkes Band, wie auch immer es funktionieren mochte.

Aber es war da.

_Caress the one, this Never-Fading.. Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow.. Caress the one, the hiding amaranth.. In a land of the daybreak ~_

Als KITT in die Säuregrube gefallen war, das war für Michael das ausschlaggebende Event gewesen, das es ihm erst richtig deutlich gemacht hatte, wie nah sie sich eigentlich waren.

Er hatte wie KITT selbst hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie der Radlader den Wagen in die Grube geschubst hatte und das Auto darin langsam versunken war. Michael konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie der TransAm wirklich das erste Mal in seinem Leben nach Hilfe gerufen hatte.

Panisch und in Todesangst.

Um Hilfe von ihm.

Und Michael hatte nichts tun können. Wenn es KITT gerettet hätte, er wäre mit Freuden selbst in die Säure gesprungen. Fran hatte ihn mit Gewalt daran hindern müssen, ihm einfach zu folgen, um ihn nicht im Stich zu lassen. Mit fast schon Tränen in den Augen hatte er KITT dort zurücklassen müssen.

Und als er das Häufchen Blech, was danach von ihm noch übrig war, gesehen hatte, war ihm fast schon der Mut geschwunden. Aber er und Bonnie hatten alles daran gesetzt, ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

Und sie hatten es geschafft.

Der Unbesiegbare und Unzerstörbare war zurückgekehrt.

Doch wie jeder andere auch in dieser Situation hatte die KI die Folgen des Vorfalls auszubaden.. KITT hatte Narben behalten, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Als sie einen Testlauf gemacht hatten, war er völlig verschüchtert und ängstlich viel zu langsam gefahren und beim Crash durch die Mauer einfach 5 cm davor stehen geblieben. Aus Angst, wieder verletzt zu werden.

Die Erinnerungen waren einfach zu schrecklich.. und bis heute war sich Michael sicher, dass KITT trotz seiner angeblichen Heilung am Ende doch noch Spuren behalten hatte.

In einer ähnlichen Situation hätte er vermutlich wieder so reagiert.

Er wusste, was Angst war.

Umso mehr war es wichtig, ihm gut zuzureden und auch ein paar geistige wie körperliche Streicheleinheiten zukommen zu lassen.

KITT war sensibel, und er wollte wie Jeder Andere auch gern einmal umsorgt werden. Er wollte sicher auch das Gefühl bekommen, ein gleichwertiges Mitglied des Teams.. der Familie zu sein, nicht nur ein Panzer auf 4 Rädern.

Als Michael ihn Julio vorgestellt hatte, hatte er das auch mit den Worten „Das ist KITT. Er gehört zur Familie" getan, worüber sich der TransAm sicher gefreut hatte. Gerade solche kleinen, netten Aufmerksamkeiten machten ihre besondere „Beziehung" aus, die sie miteinander führten.

Natürlich stichelte Michael genau so, wenn ihm irgendeine Eigenart von KITT auf den Kranz ging. Aber er wusste auch ganz genau, wann man ihm eher gut zureden sollte als ihn auszuschimpfen. So dumm das klang, aber Michael wusste einfach, wie sehr das dem Wagen gefiel, der solche viel zu seltenen Lobreden genoss wie einen frischen Ölwechsel.

Ohne im Geringsten zu überheblich dabei zu werden.

_~ Reaching, searching for something untouched.. Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling ~_

So gesehen, war KITT eine unverdorbene Seele. Er hatte seine kleinen Macken, aber er war nie hinterhältig, nie absichtlich gemein, nie ein Lügner. Mit Lügen tat er sich sowieso schwer..

Und keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort, wie Michael einmal festgestellt hatte, als ihn der TransAm an Devon verpfiffen hatte. Auf die Frage, wieso er nicht zu Sabrina hatte fahren können, antwortete Devon nur, dass er für ihn angerufen hatte; und sich Michael die Frage stellte:

„Wer gab Devon Sabrinas Nummer?"

Worauf er von KITT nur Schweigen erntete. Er war ein schlechter Lügner.

Aber er meinte es nie böse, darin lag der Unterschied. Er versuchte nur, so gut wie es ging für ihr beider Wohl zu sorgen. Manchmal grenzte es für Michael an Perfektionismus, wie kühl, sachlich und kompetent der TransAm für sie dachte und handelte.

Aber ein Computer war wohl doch nur ein Computer, so hochentwickelt er sein mochte..

Oder doch nicht?

Michael musste sich eingestehen, dass er KITT schon lange nicht mehr als solchen sah. Spätestens die Sache, als er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und sein altes Leben wieder leben wollte, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass sein Partner nicht nur nach Programmierung handelte, sondern vor allem nach seinem eigenen Wunsch, mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Er war ihm gefolgt und hatte ihn auch nicht aus den Augen gelassen, als er sich sträubte, wieder ins Auto zu steigen. Da hatte Devon zwar seine Hand mit im Spiel gehabt, aber hätte KITT ihn partout nicht ausstehen können, hätte er sich sicher nicht die Mühe gemacht, hinter ihm herzufahren.

Die Chemie.. stimmte einfach.

Nur was waren sie dann? Arbeitskollegen? Partner? Freunde?

Seufzend sah der Mann auf den schwarzen Wagen vor sich, der sich genüsslich die Sonne aufs Dach schienen ließ und den leisen Klängen von Vivaldi lauschte.

So wie er dort stand, als könnte nichts ihn erschüttern, so sollte es eigentlich immer bleiben.

Was, wenn die Foundation einmal keine Verwendung mehr für sie beide hatte?

Michael würde sich zu helfen wissen, aber was wäre mit KITT?

„Michael?", kam plötzlich die aufmerksame Stimme des TransAms aus den Boxen. „Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Kopfschüttelnd verbannte er den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Egal, was kommen mochte, KITT und er waren ein Team, sie gehörten zusammen und würden es auch immer bleiben!

„Ja, ich habe nur grad nachgedacht..", lächelte er das Auto an und erhob sich von seinem Sitz. „Über uns..", fügte er nachdenklicher hinzu.

„Darf man fragen, was Sie herausgefunden haben?", hakte KITT neugierig nach und öffnete wortlos die Fahrertür. „Und Devon hat soeben eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Die Foundation hat einen nächsten Auftrag für uns."

Seltsam ruhig ließ sich Michael auf den Sitz fallen.

„Weißt du, KITT, ich habe mir so gedacht.. dass ich dich eigentlich nie gehen lassen möchte", tippte er mit dem Finger auf das Armaturenbrett. „Du bist mir sehr, sehr wichtig und ich hoffe, dass wir noch lange zusammen arbeiten können."

„Das freut mich zu hören, Michael", antwortete der TransAm standardgemäß, doch zögerte einen Moment. „Und.. ich möchte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich Sie wirklich sehr zu schätzen weiß und glücklich bin, einen Partner wie Sie zu haben."

Auf die offensichtliche Liebeserklärung reagierte Michael erst einmal mit Stille.

„Ich..", war er ein weiteres Mal über die naive, ehrliche Art des Wagens erstaunt. „Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gern.. und.. ich..", brachte er es nicht über sich, die entscheidenden Worte zu sagen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Es hätte dämlich geklungen. Dämlich gegenüber einem Auto.

„Wir sind Partner, Sie und ich", hatte KITT sehr wohl verstanden und übernahm das Wort. „Ob Sie es nun in diesem oder einem anderen Sinne auslegen möchten, das überlasse ich Ihnen. Sie wissen, was Sie an mir haben."

„Ja, das weiß ich..", sah Michael ein letztes Mal auf das Wasser, bevor er den Motor startete. „Und ich brauche dich."

„Genau wie ich Sie..", hatte der TransAm seine Stimme fast zu einem Flüstern gesenkt, als sein Partner den Wagen startete. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so etwas zu sagen. Und es erinnerte ihn an einen Satz, den er vor Kurzem gelesen hatte.

„Michael?", drängten sich ihm die Worte auf.

„Ja, KITT?"

„Ich.. liebe Sie."


End file.
